Défie-Moi
by Kitsumy
Summary: Bellatrix. Sirius. Une nuit, un lac, un défie. Que va-t-il se passer ?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter et c'est personnages ne sont pas à moi (noooon, sérieux ?) tout est à J. k . Rowling.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Beta: **Jaylie's Ink

**Résumer: **Bellatrix. Sirius. Une nuit, un lac, un défie. Que va-t-il se passer ?

**Défie-Moi**

La lumière a des reflets verts, et la salle est froide, très froide dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Bellatrix est assise dans un confortable fauteuil aux couleurs de sa maison, devant la grande cheminée en marbre blanc, qui dégage une douce chaleur dans la salle spacieuse. Elle est avec sa petite sœur Narcissa qui est à côté de son fiancé, Lucius, ils sont sur le canapé à sa gauche. La salle se vide peu à peu, il commence à se faire tard, la nuit et déjà tombée.

\- Tu viens Bella ? Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir, dit Cissy d'une voix douce, après que Lucius soit monté dans son dortoir.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dans le château, murmure-t-elle pensivement en regardant les flammes mouvantes. Bonne nuit Cissy, continue-t-elle dans un sourire, en regardant dans les yeux bleus limpide de sa sœur.

\- Bonne nuit Bella, souffle-t-elle à son tour en se levant. Les deux sœurs partirent chacun de leur côté, l'une à son dortoir, l'autre vers la sortie de la salle commune.

**~~SB~~BB~~SB~~BB**

Bellatrix marche depuis un moment déjà, plus aucun élèves ne traîne en dehors de leur salle commune. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé depuis un moment. La lune pleine est haute dans le ciel, remplie d'étoiles scintillantes. Bella est arrivée dans le parc de Poudlard, devant le lac noir. Elle longe le lac, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repense aux derniers événements qui se sont passés dans sa famille. Les Black ont fait la une des journaux avec cet événement si spécial. Si rare.

En effet ce n'est pas très souvent que l'une des plus grandes et nobles familles de Sang Pur renie son héritier de 16 ans. Cela fait quatre mois maintenant que Sirius s'est fait renier par ses parents, Walburga et Orion Black. L'histoire des Black s'est tassée depuis.

Enfin ça ne l'étonne pas plus que ça que son cousin ait réussi à mettre assez en rogne sa tante et son oncle, pour que ceux-ci décident de prendre une décision aussi définitive que de renier leur propre enfant. Elle avait toujours su que son cousin était le mouton noir de sa famille. Il avait toujours été trop différent, rebelle pour s'intégrer à une société où l'on devait avoir une ligne de conduite irréprochable. Et Sirius ne fait que ce que lui a envie de faire, il ne supporte pas les règles.

Cependant, ça n'avait pas empêché Bella d'être proche de son cousin. Avant Poudlard, certes, mais tout de même très proche. Enfants, Sirius et Bellatrix étaient toujours ensemble. Ils étaient toujours deux. En même temps, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Les enfants de Sang Purs ne se voyaient que très rarement. Ils ne se voyaient que pendant des occasions spéciales, comme des réception, des mariages ou des grands repas.

Et puis il faut dire que Sirius et Bellatrix était très turbulents comparés aux autres enfants. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu jouer avec leurs autres cousins et cousines, mais Andromeda était plus âgée qu'eux, de ce fait, ils n'avaient jamais eu une réelle complicité avec elle. Narcissa elle, était beaucoup trop sage, beaucoup trop obéissante pour jouer à n'importe quel jeux. Et puis elle n'avait jamais aimé Sirius. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui rendait bien...

Pareil pour Regulus. Trop sage, le seul jeu qu'on pouvait faire avec lui était une partie d'échecs. Alors ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, elle et Sirius, à jouer à cache-cache dans le grand manoir de Cygnus (le père de Bella). Jouer à celui qui trouvera la chose la plus intéressante, dans les nombreuses pièces interdit aux enfants. Pièces remplies d'objet divers, aussi noirs que dangereux. Ils ne s'étaient fait prendre que peu de fois, comparé aux nombres incalculables de fois où ils avaient forcés des portes d'un alohomora, grâce à des baguettes qu'ils avaient pour s'entrainer aux sorts mineurs... Mais leurs punitions avaient été pour le moins, mémorables. Ça ne les empêchait pas de continuer, au contraire.

Ils avaient tous deux mis en place un jeu qui ressemblait à un jeu moldus, cap ou par cap. Le jeu consistait à ce que l'un devait faire un truc interdit ou dangereux, cela va de soi, et l'autre devait suivre. Pour prouver que lui aussi en était capable. Ce jeu avait duré longtemps, mais juste entre eux, ils n'en n'avaient parlé à personne. C'était LEUR truc. Mais cela avait pris fin à la rentrée de Sirius, à Gryffondor. C'est fou ce qu'une simple maison avait comme importance ! Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Elle, elle n'en n'avait rien à faire. C'était juste des maisons où l'on était réparti grâce à ses qualités. Tout le monde avait sa propre personnalité. C'était normal. Son cousin était courageux, soit. Il était rentré chez les griffons. Elle, elle était rusée, rien de nouveau non plus. Elle était rentrée chez les serpents.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Bella aurait continué à parler à son cousin. Mais si elle l'avait fait, plus personne ne l'aurait respecté dans sa propre maison. Alors elle s'était contentée de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ses 15 ans. C'est là que le début de l'hostilité s'était installé entre eux. Il avait fait une blague de très mauvais goût aux Serpentards. Lui et sa bande. Ils avaient mis, dans les shampoings des filles, de l'acide pour les cheveux. Et Bella avait perdu ses longs cheveux noirs frisés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Le crime ultime selon elle et ses amies. Alors après un coup de gueule énorme dans la grande salle, ainsi que quelques sorts plus au moins futiles, à part le Diffindo assez violent qu'avait lancé Bellatrix, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole que par des remarques acides. Mais ils n'avaient plus eu aucun contact depuis la rentrée scolaire.

\- Que fais-tu là à cette heure si tardive, cousine ?

Son cœur manque un battement. Et si vous lui reparleriez du sursaut qu'elle vient d'avoir, elle nierait jusqu'à sa mort. Bien vite, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle se retourna, mettant son masque de froideur et fureur mélangée, prête à hurler sur celui qui lui avait fait une telle frayeur. Elle se figa sur place, la bouche entrouverte. Son cousin, Sirius était assis nonchalamment au pied d'un arbre, une cigarette allumée entre ses lèvres.

\- Alors, surprise de me voir, Bella ? susurra le brun d'une voix rauque. La cigarette toujours en place.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Je me doute qu'un gamin aussi irrespectueux que toi ne se gêne pas pour enfreindre le règlement de cette école, siffla-t-elle d'une voix hautaine et acide en regardant de haut son cousin honni.

\- Je n'ai jamais respecté les règles Bella. Je n'ai pas changé. Et à ce que je vois, toi non plus, expliqua-t-il calmement, soutenant le regard ébène qui le regarder avec méchanceté (elle ne pouvait jamais rester froide devant lui) et… curiosité ? Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais. Surtout à un traître à son sang, claqua-t-elle durement, dans l'air froid du mois d'octobre.

En disant la dernière phrase, Bella crut apercevoir de la douleur dans les deux grands yeux gris perle qui la regardaient intensément. Mais elle avait dû rêver cette douleur. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu peux me dire pour quoi tu fumes ce truc dégoûtant. Ça sent mauvais et il paraît que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Puis en plus, c'est moldus, demanda-t-elle en faisant signe sur la cigarette à moitié fumée, ses fins sourcils haussés.

\- Je sais pas, c'est cool, donna-t-il pour seule réponse, en haussant ses épaules carrées, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ne me dis pas que tu ne serais pas capable de fumer une clope, juste parce-que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé ? se moqua ouvertement Sirius, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Bien-sûre que non ! s'indigna-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle se laissa glisser dans l'herbe humide et gelée du parc, à côté du maraudeur, lui prenant la cigarette des mains d'un air digne. Le regardant fièrement dans les yeux, elle prit une longue bouffée. Et elle s'étouffa. Sirius éclata de son rire si particulier, ressemblant à un aboiement. Il reprit la cigarette des mains douces de Bella, et la finit, en expirant un long nuage de fumée.

\- Espèce de... de... de bouse de troll puant ! Tu le savais que j'allais m'étouffer ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! hurla-t-elle de sa voix de crécelle, honteuse de s'être étouffée si lamentablement sous le rire du Gryffondor.

D'ailleurs, le sourire de Sirius redoubla suite à l'insulte de sa chère cousine.

\- Si je t'avais prévenue, tu m'aurais écouté ? dit-il d'une voix suave, un brin amusé.

Bellatrix tourna la tête vers le lac, vexée de n'avoir rien à répondre. Bien sûr que non elle ne l'aurait pas écouté ! Cela faisait partie du jeu. Défie-moi, je te suis... Et maintenant, selon les règles qu'ils avaient mises en place étant petits, c'était à son tour de le défier. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur le lac noir.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la surface paisible du lac, avec le reflet de la lune, me donne envie d'aller prendre un bain de minuit.

En disant cela, elle se retourna vers Sirius, les yeux pétillant et un sourire joueur à ses lèvres charnues et rouge sang.

\- Le lac ne doit pas faire plus de 5° degrés ! s'exclama le brun avec effarement. Tu es folle... souffla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Bella s'avança vers la surface calme du lac. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la rive, et défit sa longue robe bouffante, la laissant retomber lourdement sur l'herbe humide. Il ne lui resta plus que sa nuisette légère en satin et dentelles rouge. Elle s'avança doucement dans le lac, l'eau recouvrit ses longues et fine jambes blanche. Sirius admira un moment le corps fin et nacré disparaitre peu à peu dans l'eau glacée. Sa longue et épaisse chevelure noire frisée, flotter doucement derrière elle.

Puis avant que sa tête ne disparaisse à son tour, il se leva enfin, et défie là où il y avait la robe, sa chaude cape en velours, ainsi que son maillot noir, laissant voir sa peau douce et tanne. Il enleva son jean noir, aussi, enlevant ses chaussures en même temps. Lentement il s'émergea dans l'eau à son tour. L'eau noire était vraiment glacée. Tellement quand n'avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles nous transperce la peau. Mais cette désagréable sensation, s'atténuer peu à peu, le corps s'habituent légèrement à la température ambiante.

\- Alors, tu as finalement décidé à me suivre, cousin, sa voix se voulait moqueuse, mais l'effet fut légèrement gâché par le tremblement plus que visible dans sa voix. Dut au froid bien sur.

\- Toujours prêt à relever un défi, cher coussine, lui aussi avait la voix qui tremblait. Enfaite-il tremblait tout court. Tout comme la Serpentarde en face de lui. Tu as les lèvres toutes bleues, tu vas attraper froid. Tu ne veux pas sortir ? demandât-il, mine de rien. La vérité c'était qui l'était en train de se transformer en glaçons ! Et hors de question qui sorte le premier. Question d'honneur.

\- Mmm... non, je suis bien là. Mais va si, après toi, répondit-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Le temps de reprendre sa voix, qui avait été couper à cause du froid.

Sirius c'était rapprocher de Bellatrix, jusqu'à voir le moindre trait du visage de la brune. Il détailla son visage délicat, ses longs cils noirs recourbés, projetant des ombres sur ses joues rosies par le froid. C'est deux grands lac d'un noir profond, faisant office d'yeux. Ses lèvres à peine bleuies et tremblantes. Et avec les quelques perles d'eau sur son visage délicat et nacré, cela lui donnait un air fragile. Sirius se fit la réflexion que sa cousine était tout simplement magnifique. Un visage d'ange, pour une âme diabolique...

\- Jusqu'où serait tu prêtes à aller, pour gagner Bella ? Tu vas jusqu'à te faire souffrir pour ne pas perde. Qu'elles sont tes limites ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je n'on n'est pas. Je n'ai pas de limites Sirius. Je pourrai faire n'importe quoi pour gagner, expliqua-t-elle, le souffle court.

Le visage de Sirius était très près du sien. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Et cette proximité la troublait, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

\- Jusqu'à me tuer Bella . Serait-eu prête à me tuer, pour gagner ? son souffle chaud, se percuter sur les lèvres douces, à peine quelques millimètres en face de lui.

-Oui, ce mot avait étais dis sans aucune hésitation. Et Sirius la crût. Défie-moi, soufla-t-elle.

\- Je te suis... répondit-il.

Il prit doucement les lèvres humides entre les siennes. Le baiser était doux, électrisant et tortueux. Il passa sa main gauche sur la nuque gracile, accentuant la pression sur les lèvres au gout épicé. Pendant que l'autre main, allait se perde dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme. Rapprochant leur corps à l'extrême. Bella s'accrocha au dos musclé, comme si sa vie en dépendez. Sirius passa sa langue chaude sur la lèvre inférieure de la brune, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Elle accepta, entrouvrons les lèvres, leurs langues s'emmêlant, se goutent, dansant un ballet langoureux. Ce baiser tellement intense leurs faisans de plus en plus tourner la tête. Jusqu'à perde contact avec la réalité. Ils se dètachêre, le souffle saccadé. Se regardant tous les deux intensément, un voile de désir interdit dans leurs yeux. Sirius se pencha une dernière fois, gouter les lèvres carmin, dans un baiser chaste. Quand il eut fini, il se détacha de sa tentation, et repartit vers la rive. Après s'être habillé sommairement, il disparut entre les arbres de la forêt interdite.

Bella ne bougea pas pendant encore quelques minutes. Une seule phrase en tête: Défie-moi, je te suis...


End file.
